What I Never Did
by Sammi89
Summary: Ashlee was convicted of a crime she didn't commit, and until her innocents is proven she's staying at Hogwarts... can she prove her innocents in world where on a few people believe her?
1. Default Chapter

What I Never Did

By Sammi

"A few years ago, we had the same problem, Ashlee" A tall man said standing over her "A slayer killed someone…" He said as he cuffed her

"Yeah, I know…Faith. But see? _**I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING**_" Ashlee shouted attempting to brake the chains holding to the large armored car.

"Oh, _yes_, Ashlee. You did. There were at least 10 people who saw you kill Martin Gregory."

"I wasn't even there, Marshall!" Ashlee said huffing and sitting back against the wall

"Ashlee! Listen to me! You killed someone. An innocent, no less!. You will die unless you confess!" Marshall exclaimed

"I can't confess to not committing a crime" Ashlee paused and the watcher cleaned his glasses "Where are we going anyway?"

"London, to the new Watchers Council…. Miss Summers and the others will judge and sentence you" He replied, annoyed with her foolish questions

"Well, you're areal_prince_ aren't you? You would send your own slayer to her death, rather then believe her" Ashlee said in the same annoyed tone

"Only if she indeed committed the crime. And you, Ashlee Coppola, most _defiantly_ committed the crime"

"Oh, I wasn't talking about _me_, Marshall. I was speaking of Maria. You sent Maria off that day…her de-" Before Ashlee could finish he sentence, Marshall hit her with a tranquilizer gun and she passed out. Which was exactly what she was going for…she couldn't take another moment of his mindless one sided chatter…. Opinionated little git.

Ashlee woke up a few hours later, to find the car had stopped. She could hear voices talking just outside the car. It was a hushed and hurried whispered, but with her slayer hearing should could easily pick up on what the voices where saying.

"What's her plea, Marshall?" She heard as man ask… She immediately recognized the voice as Rupert Giles…. She had trained with him for a few months, until Marshall finished his training.

"Not guilty" Marshall said tightly

"Aaa, I thought so.." Giles said… Ashlee could almost picture him clicking his tongue

"When should I bring her in?" Marshall asked

"When she wakes up, bring her to her room. She could take a shower and change… then bring her down…Buffy wishes to speak to her alone, before the sentencing"

Ashlee heard Giles walk away and Marshall walking to the car Ashlee shut her eyes and pretended to just wake up

"Hello, Marshall" She said opening her eyes slowly

"Come, I'm taking you to your room to clean up" Marshall unchaining her from the wall, but leaving the restraints on her wrists

" I have a room? Is it like a dungeon?… are people going to torture me?" Ashlee said

"No, Ashlee. It's room. With a bed, bathroom among other things" Marshall

"Oh, Cool" She said nonchalantly

"You are to clean yourself up, and then go down to the main dining hall to speak with Miss Summers before your hearing" Marshall said as they came to Ashlee's door. He undid her hand cuffs

Ashlee soothed her wrists "Ok" She walked into her room and shut the door

She expected chains and guards, but it was very neat, a sheer off whiteish, tan color, an elegant round bed and huge bathroom

Ashlee did a quadruple take as she gazed around the room, she flopped on the bed and thought about the mess she got herself into. She gazed down at herself. Her black once silky and shiny hair was tangle and matted her jeans were torn and shirt was matted with dirt, her once pale, but peachy completion was patched with dirt . She looked over to the closet and walked over to. She opened it sighed with relief, clothes and shoes. There was no way anyone would believe her innocent if she looked like this.

Ashlee grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom, determined to make herself look a presentable and composed as possible. She turned on a light and gazed into the mirror

"I am_ not_ a murder…I _didn't kill anyone_!" She said into the mirror

An hour later, Ashlee is drying her hair staring at the mirror. She was going over how she would explain to Buffy what she never did.

Her hair lie against her elbows, it was getting long she noticed. She began to straighten it piece by piece her hair got straight, she wondered if her life which was now messed up and wavy as her hair had once been, she wondered if it would be straight and back to normal ever again.

She slowly applied make up and stared at herself in the mirror, "I don't look like a murder!" She said to herself, she got up from the vanity and went to the dresser.

She looked over the clothes, she grabbed a black choppy skirt and a black and white turtle neck sweat shirt, she grabbed the black high heel boots she brought with her and walked to the mirror and then to the door

"Here we go" She said opening the door

There was a guard standing outside her door. "Are you ready to go see Miss Summers?" The man asked her

"Yes" Ashlee said softy and the man lead her down the stairs and into the main dinning hall. He opened the 2 large wooden doors and stood aside for her to go in

"Hi, Buffy"

"How are you, Ash?" Buffy asked as she motioned for Ashlee to sit down

"Umm… I don't think you can describe it in actual…'words', how about you?" Ashlee asked

" Worried" Buffy responded

"About?" Ashlee asked

"You, the slayers, all of us" Buffy said eyeing her

"You think I did it?"

"No. That's the thing… I don't. I think your innocent" Buffy said honestly

Ashlee looked back up, awed "You. You. You think I'm innocent?" She asked

"Yes, but. I am ordered to do some punishment… and I think I know what I'm going to do. I can't tell you what, but I called in a favor." Buffy said

"Ok" Ashlee said

Buffy got up "Come on. It's time" Buffy said

Ashlee followed her to the door and Buffy walked in the opposite direction "Oh and, Buffy?" Ashlee said

"Yeah?" Buffy asked

"Thank you" Ashlee said as the guard lead her to the doors a room that looked like a court room.

Ashlee was walked to a long deep brown table, up on a high podium was Buffy, Giles, a man who she had never met but knew as Angel, Spike, Willow and Xander.

"Ashlee Coppola you've been charged with the murder of Martin Gregory, how do you plead?" Giles asked

"Not guilty" Ashlee said

"Very well" Giles said turning towards Buffy "Your judgment, Buffy?"

"You say, Miss Coppola. That you were never present at the time of Martin Gregory's murder, correct?" Buffy asked

"Yes" Ashlee said

"Marshall, do you have any other evidence that Miss Coppola was at the scene? Other then the witnesses, who I quote- say it was rather dark and I didn't get a good look at the person?"

"Well, I-no. No I don't" Marshall said

" I have made my discussion" Buffy began

Ashlee and Marshall stood up

"I require evidence that a person is guilty before sending them to there death. I am sending Miss Coppola to a keeper. Her name is Narcissa Malfoy, in September she will attend a special school in London, where her keeper will come to a man I trust very much, Albus Dumbledore " Buffy said

"You man she gets off?" Marshall asked

Buffy ignored him and went on "You going to leave in 2 hours… please go upstairs and pack the clothes I left for you"

Ashlee nodded and swiftly left the room.

A/N I'm not SO sure how good this chapter was. But..... it will get beter...promise! Review PLEASE!!!  
3Sammi 3


	2. Chapter 2

What I Never Did

By Sammi

I'm not sure I stated this in the last chapter but,** I OWN NOTHING** (expect Ashlee and Amity) Everything else belongs to JK Rowlings (sp) or Joss Whendon (sp)…

Chapter 2- Malfoy Mannor

Ashlee packed the clothes and the other various things Buffy had left for her. She was ever grateful to Buffy, she believed her and she trusted her enough to be placed in a schools, with people, children no less.

Ashlee walked out the door of her room and went back into the Dinning Hall

"Are you ready?" Buffy asked

Ashlee nodded "When am I leaving?" Ashe asked

"Now, Narcissa is in the living room waiting to take you to her home" Buffy said

"Ok" Ashlee waited and Buffy showed her to the living room

"Ashlee this is Narcissa Malfoy, she will be your keeper. Narcissa, this is Ashlee Coppola, your charge" Buffy introduced them

"Hi" Ashlee she slowly unsure of herself

"Good day" Narcissa said also unsure of herself

"Well, it's about 2:30. Your key should be ready" Buffy said slowly

"Yes…I suppose we should leave" Narcissa said

Buffy walked over and hugged Ashlee "We'll try and get you home soon" Buffy said

"Ok, Buffy" Ashlee broke the hug and looked at Buffy "Thank you"

"Ok, Ashlee on the count of 3 touch this ring" Narcissa held out a ring " 1 2 3" She said

Clutching her luggage, Ashlee felt herself being pulled at by her naval, and she felt like she was tumbling threw time.

When she finally stopped, she found herself on the floor of a strange place. "Where- Where are we?" Ashlee asked

"We are at my home, Malfoy Manor" Narcissa answered

"Oh, it's actually, kinda cool… look at all the books…wow. You're a regular she-Giles!" Ashlee said looking around

"I'll show you to your room" Narcissa said, holding her arm up to show her to the stair case.

"Thank you" Ashlee said picking up her luggage and Following Narcissa up the spiraling stairs.

"I hope you won't mind, you'll have to share a bathroom with my son, Draco. The door locks on both sides, it's just were short on bathrooms"

"It's fine…as long as he knocks first. Besides, I shared a bathroom with 27 girls 2 years ago… just one will be a treat" Ashlee said

"I put you in the room next to my son so-"

"It's cool if you put me there so he can watch me"

"No, no. So he could help you if you need anything." Narcissa paused " Ashlee, I do trust you. If Buffy can trust you, I can trust you."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me" Ashlee said gratefully

"This is your room… you can unpack if you want or you could come with me into the library…your choice"

"I think I am going to unpack…thank you for asking though" Ashlee said

"Of course dear… dinner is at 6:00 I'll have Draco come up and get you when he returns" Narcissa said, she turned and walked down the stairs

Ashlee paused and put her black suitcase on the bed and gazed around the room.. The room was a beautiful shade of gentle blue, it had a few paintings of fairy's and one of a woman Ashlee couldn't recognize. There was a table filled with candles, they were in pewter holders with tiny gems in the middle.

She glanced around quickly and found a window… there was a boy, he wasn't a boy really, not yet a man however. He was flying around on a broomstick,

flying! She thought. What a world, what a world!

Ashlee sat on the bed and continued to stare out the window, she watched the boy on the broom, he was smiling and racing the broom faster and higher. She smiled at how content he was.

Ashlee leaned on the pillow and drifted to sleep.

Ashlee woke up to a knock at her door… "Who is it?" She asked somewhat lamely "Come in" She said before the person had the chance to answer

"Um… Dinner is ready" The boy, who Ashlee took for Draco, said

"Oh, Ok… Just let me change, I'll be right down" Ashlee said smiling at him

" I'll wait outside, you might get lost"

"Oh, no wait here, I just need to fix my hair" She paused and lifted her hand " Redo" Which translated to return but it's meaning was return to natural.

"Ok" She paused "What?" She asked, she had not realized that these magical people, did not infact use telepathic powers to do magic.

"Nothing" He sad shaking his head "This way" He said as they walked out the door

"Your Draco, right?" Ashlee asked

"Yes" He said "Your Ashlee?"

"Roger" She said, which Draco didn't seem to get

"No. I'm Draco" He said

"I meant yes, I am Ashlee"

"Oh" He said still confused

They walked into the dinning room "Oh my god!!" Ashlee said loudly staring at a pale man with black greasy hair "Dracula! Isn't it enough that not only Buffy killed you, but I did too? Do you have a twin? Maybe an odd look alike cousin I should know about? I mean come on! Does the word dust mean anything to you?"

"Ashlee, this is Severus Snape. The Potions Master at the school your be attending" Narcissa told her gently.

"Oh...as it would ironically be. Dear" Ashlee paused and then began "I am so sorry, I um…well…it's just you look like Dracula!…. I could, I could make you cookies if it would make you feel better….because….because….I am so sorry" She babbled

Snape didn't reply, just nodded a single nod.

"Right… So. What's for dinner?" Ashlee asked trying to changed the subject

A/N Well... Is it getting better? I hope so…. I promise the next chapter will be much better! Review Please!  
3Sammi 3


	3. The Letter

No, Ashlee wasn't in the series…. And I dunno what OC means… lol…

Sorry about the 'INNOCENCE' not innocents….thing I am really bad at spelling….spell check must have missed it…sorry… I'll try to find a beta reader.

Oh and for the record on the time thing… I dunno if I got the difference right…

Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING (expect Ashlee and Amity) Everything else belongs to JK Rowlings (sp) or Joss Whendon (sp)…

What I never Did

By Sammi

Ashlee woke up about half past 12. She couldn't believe she woke up so late actually it was quite early for her because her clock read American time in England it was about 6 or 7. She walked down stairs fully dressed in faded jeans, a red sweatshirt and he black boots.

"Morning, Mrs. Malfoy" She said relived when she saw Draco and Narcissa sitting at the table in their pajamas "Hey Draco"

"Morning dear, and do call me Narcissa" Narcissa smiled at her

"Hi" Draco said

"Coffee miss?" A small house elf asked Ashlee

"Oh my god what in the he-! I mean, um yes thank you" Ashlee paused and then looked back to Draco " What is that thing? And why is it so adorable?" She asked

"It's a house elf, and it's not adorable" He responded

"If you say so, mister stuffy pants" Ashlee said as the house elf walked back with her coffee "Thanks!" She said " Um, what's your name?" She

"Kylie, miss"

"Ok, Thanks Kylie!" Ashlee said

"The thanking is mine miss" The house said bowing and then walking away

"I'll be outside, If you need me, Narcissa" Ashlee said picking up her coffee and walking away her heels echoing a soft click after her which seemed to annoy Draco.

"I like her, Draco. She's sweet" Narcissa said

" I don't know, she a bit… wacky. If you ask me" Draco said

"Why don't you go show her around the garden" His mother suggested

"Fine" He said getting up "But I won't enjoy it" He said knowing all to well his mother wanted to set him up with the young slayer.

In the Garden

"We never had a garden...flowers smell good…- AH!" She shouted at me " Draco! You shouldn't sneak up one people! Especially a slayer, it's a way to get yourself a nice bruise" She told Draco who, seemed to appear out of no where.

" I was sneaking, I was simply standing" He informed her

"Right. Your mother sent you out here right?" She asked

"Yeah" He answered sliding into one of the garden chairs

"You know, for having a rep. Of raining so often it's surprisingly, well. Sunny" She offered

"Doesn't always rain" He told her, he knew she was trying to make conversation.

"Oh, apparently" She said holing her hand out "No drops" She sighed

I looked away and as a last resort she tried "So, how 'bout them Yankee's?"

"What?" He asked, 'She's American, she knot's about the Yankees…' Draco thought

"Never mind" She cast her eyes on my broom "Can you really fly on that thing?" She asked

"Yes, it's generally what you do with a racing broom"

"I think I might have walked into that one" Ashlee mumbled

"Yes, I think you did " I said, and laughed a little. Wait. Laughed? Him?.. No. No… he must have coughed….yeah must have coughed.

"Yeah" She said softly sitting down "What's a wingardimlievios (sp)?" Ashlee asked

This was going to be a long long day…

Later into the night

Ashlee walked into her room and sat down… she had a nice day. The first nice day she had in a while. Draco, she thought, isn't the most talkative person in the world but at least he doesn't have fangs… it was nice to find someone who could sit in the sun and still carry on a conversation, rather then burst in flames .

An owl flew in threw her window

"Mail? For me? Cool" She talking to herself "I gotta learn the difference between talking an thinking…" She said shaking her head at herself and untying the string to get the letter.

_Hey Ash._

_Dawnie here. Buffy told me what happened… I can't believe Marshall. He is such an ass. Anyway… Andrew, Faith and I have been sent to do some research on your defense… I just wanted to let you know that because I didn't want you to think we forgot about you (even though you've only been gone 2 days). Anyway, Buffy is sending me to check up on you when you leave for Hogwarts in a month.. I'm only staying about 3 or 4 days because I need to work your case. But a magic school? How cool!? Can't wait… anyway… I'll write you again if I find anything…_

_WB_

_Dawnie_

Ashlee smiled, although, having Andrew working her case wasn't too appealing to her, she was relived that Buffy kept her word and was trying to find out who really killed that man.  
Write back though? What could I possibly say? 'Gee thanks for working my case… I hope you find out I'm not guilty and don't send me to death… No pressure though!' She thought slowly staring back at Dawn's letter, but never the less grabbed a piece for parchment and began writing

_Hey Dawnie…_

A/N

Ok... I dunno how good this chapter is it was all pretty unessicary until Dawn's letter it has more meaning then you'll think and I didn't give the reply back because it all has to do with later chapters. Oh BTW I am looking for a beta reader.... if any1 wants to help me out with that PLEASE EMAIL MEand let me know...  
Sammi


End file.
